


This Lady Goalie

by Metal_Chocobo



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Chocobo/pseuds/Metal_Chocobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you hear about this lady goalie playing for a local men’s league?” Taylor asked, folding the newspaper she found in two. “She’s supposed to be really good.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Shannon laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Lady Goalie

“You’re a hockey fan, right?” Taylor asked.

“Yep,” Shannon said, rolling over.

“Did you hear about this lady goalie playing for a local men’s league?” Taylor asked, folding the newspaper she found in two. “She’s supposed to be really good.”

“Yeah?” Shannon laughed.

“Yeah. Paper says she’s Canadian.”

“That so, eh?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Taylor scanned the paper. “There’s no picture, but it says she’s a two time Olympic medalist for Canada. I wonder what that looks like.”

“I imagine something like that over there,” Shannon said, pointing.

Taylor looked to where Shannon suggested. She hadn’t noticed last night, but above the TV hung two Olympic gold medals. Between them was a photograph of a woman in a red jersey carrying the Canadian flag. She had on an ice hockey goaltender’s mask with a mass of brown curls spilling down her back. The hair was strikingly similar to that of Taylor’s bedmate. She slowly turned back to the grinning woman beside her.

“You’re Shannon Szabados?” Taylor asked in disbelief. She didn’t know a lot about hockey, but she hadn’t expected to run into someone of this caliber in a seedy Georgian bar of all places.

“That’s what I said last night,” Shannon said. “Hasn’t changed since then.”

“But how?”

“Simple. I live here half the year,” Shannon laughed. “Frankly, it was more surprising to find Taylor Swift of all people in my dive bar.”

“There isn’t a lot of choice here,” Taylor sniffed. “That’ll teach me not to film on location in the future.”

“You know they don’t even have any of your songs on their jukebox?”

“Not even my country hits? I’m shocked,” Taylor said. “I am an award winning singer-songwriter who started out in that genre, after all.”

“Yeah, well you’re not the only award winner in this bed,” Shannon said. The Canadian yawned then crawled out of bed, not bothering to take anything to cover up with. She stretched and flexed. Taylor couldn’t draw her eyes away. “Wanna go get a donut or something? There are no Tim Hortons around here, but I’ve found a pretty decent substitute.”

“Please,” Taylor said, swallowing hard. “I’d like that very much.”


End file.
